Abduction And A New Begining
by CynaclonempressZoey
Summary: Dren, is Inuyasha and Kagome's son, who to protect his sister, takes her place in an alien abduction. Now, the begining of this tale starts in space, on a far off planet, ruled by a powerful Empress.
1. Prologue

On a far off planet, ruled by the Empress Suzu, lived an ancient race of aliens called the Cyniclons.

There planet, while lovely and full of life was not thier home planet. Their home planet was indeed Earth. Some how, they ahd been run off Earth and the humans took over.

Now, Empress Suzu, was begining to show the signs of aging and she called her subjects to her bedside one night.

"My, people, the time has come for you all to choose a new ruler. One that will rule with a gentle fist, and protect our way of life. One that we know will be the savior of our world." The Empress stated, as her people looked on.

"You're highness...how do we go about finding a new ruler?" "The elder has already located her," "Empress?" "She is a young child right now, but with time she will grow and wind up being our savior." The empress sent her people away, but one man stayed.

"Blue? What is wrong?" "What do you think is wrong? We were forced off Earth by those disgusting humans, and now you are soon to join the land of the dead, what else could be wrong?" "I understand that Blue, and I know that you and many of the others hate the humans, but I do hope that in time you will learn to live with them instead of hating them." "Hmph, that is highly unlikely." "Hm...I don't think it is, you just have to do what you know is the best thing to do." The man bowed "Suzu...how much longer do you have?" "I shall wait, until the child is brought here, then after gazing upon her, and only then will I allow my life to fully leave me." "Very well..." "However, do not take forever going to get her, fore even if I wanted to, I would not be able to live that long." "I understand highness..." "Blue, you are my most trusted friend, I know that you will take good care to make sure that this child does indeed become our people's savior." "Of course I will. Now rest, you'll need your strength to stay alive to meet her." "Yes. Be safe on your mission." "Of course." The man left the Empress's chambers and just stood outside the door for a bit.

He and the empress had been friends since they were children and since she was the youngest princess of four other sister. In the time that they were friends, he'd grown very fond of her. The thought of her being burned and her ashes scattered across Earth's waters made him unhappy, but after a little bit, he headed on his way to the elder, where he would soon learn the identity of who was to be brought up to his planet and who was going to take over for the empress.


	2. Author's note

This story has two parts to it. The first part, this story is in the inuyasha category and the other, The Return will be in the tokyo mew mew category. Hence why this story is set to complete. Hope you like both.


	3. Chapter 1

"Rise and shine kid," "Huh? Dad? Why is it you waking us up this morning?" "Well, your mother tried, but, you went back to sleep, so I came up to shake that butt out of bed. Now up!" "Okay, okay!" "Breakfast is on the table, and your mother will be taking you to school, now hurry up." Inuyasha left the his son's room and went into his own room to get ready for work.

"Dren up?" "Yeah, finally...mmm, you look lovely," "Ah, I'm not wearing anything," "Thats whats so lovely about you this morning, like it is every morning." "Henti," "I'm allowed to be one to you though," "Oh, really, and who said you could?" "You, the night we were married." "I see...so it wasn't an official rule was it?" "Hey!" Kagome smirked as she pulled her skirt on and tucked in her shirt. "Of, course, I suppose, that it did become an official rule when we kissed on our wedding night," "Told you so!" Kagome wrapped her arms around her hanyou husband and smiled, "I know, and you're right, and I love you." "Hm...I love you too, Kags...mhm! What a tasty looking rack you have my dear," "Inuyahsa! You henti!" He grasped her exposed breast and lightly nibbled on the nipple, being careful not to bite down and hurt his lover, though there were times, when that was virtually impossible, and then he'd be sent into the floor, thanks to a sit command.

Kagome gripped the man's shoulders, as her nipples were teased, and nibbled on. She loved this man, more then life itself, she knew she always had and always would. They'd had their moments when they were so angry with each other, Kagome one night even left Inuyasha, for quite some time. during that time she'd shacked up with Inuyasha's older, half, full demon brother Sesshoumaru. She'd even thought of marrying him instead, but always found her heart remained with Inuyasha, and in the end she and her hanyou were married and now had three children.

Ina, their first born, had decided to remain in the fuedal era, with Koji, Koga's son.

Dren was their second born and their son, who was a bit rough around the edges, but they hoped that he'd smooth those edges while he was growing up. Now, Dren didn't look all that human, except during the time of the year that there'd been a lunar eclipse. When he was in his normal form, he had green hair, long ears, his father's golden eyes and fangs, and his mother's beauty, though he is a boy. When he isn't in his normal form, he has black hair, his mother's eyes, human ears, and also his father and mother's beauty mixed together. So basically during the time of the lunar eclipse, you can hardly recognize him.

Anya, is the youngest, so far. She's cute, pretty and happy, like most children. Also like most siblings she looks up to her older sister and brother. Her smile always makes people feel happy again. She had Ember hair, orchid eyes, small fangs and claws too as well as an angel's beauty. She changes her form during the nights of the cresent moon, then she looks much like Inuyasha. There are times when there are two cresent moons in the sky, and at that time, she remains in her demon form for two days and then turns into her human form for another two days, before finally returning to her quarter demon form.

"Mom! I'm ready to...HEY!!" The two parents looked up from their newly unmade bed, "What is it son?" "Ah, school! Also you swore! No sex while us kids are in the house!" "Ah...yeah, well, blame this on your father..." "Uh uh, don't go blaming me bitch! You're the one with the tits and pussy..." "I'M WAITING DOWN STAIRS!!" "I'll be right down, dear." "Yeah, yeah take your time!" Dren slammed the door and headed downstairs, while Inuyasha released inside Kagome and pulled out, holding ehr for a short while. "Hm...maybe we should disregard that rule huh?" "No, this wasn't supposed to happen this early this morning!" "Like I said, you're the one with the tits and pussy." "Henti."

"Morning brother," "Ha...morning Anya," "You ready to finally talk to that new girl in my class today?" "Ah..." "Come on, I'll help introduce the two of you," "No! I can do that myself, thanks anyway." "Okay."

"Lets go Dren," "Coming." "Anya, you have an appointment this morning, so dad will take you to school after." "K, mom," "Have a good day honey." Kagome hugged her daughter then headed out to a waiting son in her car, as Anya was joined at the table by her daddy.

"Daddy!" she hugged the hanyou father. "Good-morning honey...how was your sleep?" "Very good." "Thats good..." "Daddy?" "Yes?" "What are tits? Whats a pussy?" Inuyasha's face went extremely red. "Ah...where did you hear that from!" "I hear you say that to mommy this morning." "Oh...ah...forget what I said to mommy, alright, it was just giberish." "Oh, okay." "Hurry and eat your breakfast...wait a secind, what kind of appointment is it?" Inuyasha wondered.

It turned out that Kagome had left a note, with the directions to the doctor's office. It also said that the appointment was just a yearly check up at the doctor's. "Alright, now you can eat your breakfast." "K."


	4. Chapter 2

"Come on Anya! I'm sorry, alright honey, I didn't know that the doctor was going to give you a shot!" Inuyasha was trying to get his daughter to talk to him again.

At the doctor's, everything was going perfect, she was healthier then ever, then the doctor had to brought out the booster shot needle.

Now, Anya was mad at him, thinking that he'd known about the needle and had just not told her so she would go to the doctor's. He was trying without having any luck, to get her to at least talk to him.

"Ha...alright, your mother is not going to like this, but, how about instead of going to school, I take you to...a...a movie?" Anya still remianed silent. "After the movie...we can go for lunch, then for ice cream, then we can..." "Add three toys to that list, and you have a deal." "Ah...ha, fine three toys are added." "Yay! However...I still wont forgive you, until I feel like it," Inuyasha sighed and drove to the theater, "Okay, okay, what do you want to go see?" "Ah...Pretty Pony Meets The Ugly Goblin!" "Okay, a sappy movie...but what the hel...heck."

"Dad! I'm home!" Dren called as he walked through the door. "Dad? Anya?" Anya came olut of the living room, riding Inuyasha like a pony.

"Ah..." "Hiya Dren! Like my Pretty pony?" "Yeah...hey that pony looks like dad." "I know, but dad owes me, so until I say so he's my..." "ANYA!" "He's daddy again." Anya let her dad up as her mother tapped her foot.

"Anya! You do not birbe your father, understand!" "Yes, mommy..." "Now, your teacher and I ran into each other at the coffee shop and she said daddy, here, didn't bring you to school today." Anya sighed, "Daddy said I could stay home today." Kagome looked over at a departing Inuyasha, "Oh, he did, did he, well, heres what your teacher wants done for tomorrow, and Dren, you have homewrok as well tonight, in fact, I learned that you've had homewrok for the last four nights, yet, your always going out side to play, well, your work gets done, or...you don't get to come with us to visit Ina and the others." "That is no fair! Anya will get to go, but I wont..." "I meant that for the both of you. Now go get your homework done." "K." Both kids went up to their rooms to do their work.

"Alright, two down, one hanyou to go," "Ah...okay, heres what happened...Anya got angry with me," "About the needle right?" "Ah...yeah...she wouldn't talk to me for almost an hour!" "So you decided to reward her with a day off of school huh?" "Well..." "Sit!" "Ow!" "Have you learned nothing? Why do you think I always went to school?" "Ah...to make me angry?" "Sit!" "Hey!" "No, because I wanted to get a good enducation," "Alright, alright, but seriously, what was one day going to do?" "Inuyasha, do you know how many days I missed?" "Alot, right?" "Right, and I'm not saying I didn't like having those days off, its just, well you saw how long it took me to catch up! I just graduated last year." "True," "If the kids get into the habbit of going to school each day, no freebee days like Anya had today, they wont fall as far behind as I did." Inuyasha sighed "Ha...alright," "Now..." "I think Anya wants a pony." "Why would she want a pony?" "Ah...there was one in the movie we saw today..." "SIT!" Inuyasha crashed back into the floor, which he'd learned a while back was a lot harder then the somewhat soft ground in the fuedal era.

"So, did you talk to her today?" "No...never got a chance to, she was sick today." "Aww, thats too bad, hey! Why don't I see if she wants to come over?" "Anya, that'd be great, except for the fact that mom would never allow it." "Ha...you're right, as always. I hate that." "Sometimes I hate being right too, sis, so need any help?" "Nah, its only art, I can get this done in a jiffy, what about you?" "Math, spelling, and geography." "Ouch, too bad it wasn't History, you'd ace that." "No kidding, just living in this family is like bieng in a history book." "I know, with mommy and daddy as the king and queen." "Ina and us as their royal children!" "Ha, ha, Princess Ina and Anya!" "Prince Dren!" "I like the sounds of that, don't you?" "Mhm, then I could have all the pretty ponies I wanted!" "Yeah, and we wouldn't have to go to crummy school!" "Yeah, we'd already be rich enough to build a machine that can make us smart and then we'd know it all!" The kids laughed and lay on Anya's bed.

They loved to pretend like that, nd Anya liked it, mainly because she loved, loved, loved her brother. To her, Ina and Dren were the thrid and fourth favorite people in her life, her first two of course were her mom and dad. Anya loved everything to do with the life that she led.

"So...you'll introduce me to that girl tomorrw...right?" "Mhm...oh! Look! Its starting!" "What is?" "The lunar eclipse!" "Well, time for me to..." Dren glowed for a bit, then was human.

"Ha, now I have to wait till another one happens to get my long ears back." "Hey! I think that girl might like you now." "You think so?" "Mhm, and you probably wont be made fun of for a long time." "Hm...you're right, I guess these days do have their perks." "Mhm..." "Anya! Dren! Dinner!" "Coming mommy" The two kid hurried downstairs fr dinner.


	5. Chapter 3

"Ina!" "Hey!" The eldest of the three children hugged her siblings then hugged her parents too.

"Welcome back mom, dad," "Hello, Ina, my...you've certainly grown into a lovely young woman...oh!" All five ducked as the hirikotz went soring through the air.

"What in the!" "Help!" They all turned to where they saw Miroku running faster then he'd run before, Sango right behind him.

"You lecher! Pull your tricks again will you!" The monk ran and scrambled behind Kagome and Inuyasha. "Sssh!" Kagome sighed. This was nothing compared to when they weren't even going out. "What the heck did you do this time lecher?" "Ah..." Sango reached them.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, good to see you, but could you move," "What happened?" "Same as always, even though we're married." "Ha, thought so." Kagome turned to Miroku, "When are you ever going to learn from your previous mistakes?" "Ah..." "Feh, stupid question, what you should ask is how many lumps do you want today lecher?" "Inuyasha, be nice."

"No lumps would be wonderful...however, I don't think that, that is going to happen." Kagome and Inuyasha shook their heads, "Nope." Sango whacked him with her hirikotz, knocking him out for a bit.

"Alright, now that he's been delt with," Sango hugged Kagome. "Welcome back, you two, and of course you two as well," She said to Anya and Dren, who went off with Ina afterwards.

"What happened here!" "Naraku struck a while back, Ina, Koji, Koga and many others were in on the fight, unfortunately, Narkau got away, but not without getting injected by poison, thanks to Sesshoumaru." "He's not still here is he?" "Naraku or Sesshoumaru?" "Ah, both." "Nope, Naraku ran off like a whimp, and Sesshoumaru went back to his palace." "Hm, at least there is a good chance that Naraku may die from the poison." "Not a chance, that poison may be deadly to me and humans,. but it only paralizes demons and creatures like Naraku, its not enough to kill the fucker!" "Thats too bad," "Sure fucking is." Kagome sighed.

Inuyasha had swore not to swear in the house unless the kids weren't there, and sometimes even when they weren't, now he was getting it all out.

"So, whats all new in the future?" "Not much, same as always really, just strange not having grandpa around anymore." "Hm, yeah that would be a hard thing to deal with." "Sota always likes to stay over for the night, I think its mainly because he knows Inuyasha is there too." "He really idolizes Inuyasha, doesn't he?" "Mhm, sure does." "So meet any demons from here, that are still alive there?" "I ran into Koga, but other then that, nope." "I saw Sesshoumaru the other day, got a swollen jaw out of it too." 'Ha, you two will never put aside your fued will you?" "Hey! I will if he does! He has to make the first move, and not towards you again." "Inuyasha!" "Uh oh..." "SIT!" Inuyasha greeted the ground.

He and Kagome had promised each other not to mention what happened between her and Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha had just broken some of that promise. Kagome walked off, leaving her hanyou husband in the hole in the muddy Earth. It had rained for a full three days and Kagome saw the men of the village dishing out water from the homes. She went down and took a bucket and helped.

"Its lady Kagome!" Stated one man, and imeidiatly they all stopped and looked over at Kagome. "Hi...ah, this may take a while to do, so come on, lets get this water out of here, huh?" The men nodded and went back to work, as Inuyasha came up to Kagome, who not seeing him slashed him with water.

"Hey!" "Oops, sorry Inuyasha, but you souldn't have been standing there, come on lend a hand." "Feh! Not likely..." "Lend a hand or...hm...whats a better thing to do, now that we're married?" "Ah..." "Thats it! Help out, or, none of what we did last night." Inuyasha blushed and picked up a bucket. Kagome smiled as the two of them emptied the houses.

"Wow! It so pretty! What it is Ina?" "Its a gift from Koji." "Cool! Where is he anyway?" "He went somewhere, though I have no idea where he's gone." "Are you going to marry Koji Ina?" "I...well..." "Are you going to have his baby?" "AH!!" "Ina, could only smile and blush, her two siblings knew much more then they should have about that stuff.

"Hey, Ina, maybe you can tell me," "Tell you what Ani?" "First stop calling me Ani! I don't like it! Second, what are tits and pussies?" "Where in the world did you hear those words?" "Daddy said that mommy has two big, yummy tits and a tasyt pussy, what are they?" Ina went red as and apple and just shrugged, "I'm sorry, but even I don't know that..." "Hey, Ina, arent your tits, the nipples pn a woman's breasts?" "Ah...they've been called that," "A woman's pussy is her vg, right?" "Ah! Where did you learn that!" "School, I am in the 5th 4th grade you know!" "For the love of! Alright, yes thats what those three things are, but never speak of them again, not until you tow are older." "Okay, so if those are what woman have, what is a dick? Cock?" "Ah..." "Anya, a dick and a cock are the same thing, and they are both the things that daddy and I have." "Oh! You mean that tiny thing on you and the big, hard, sexy thing on daddy?" "I'll be right back, you two stay here and play with Kyrara." "K." Ina headed to where her parents were sitting.

"Ina, how're the kids?" "They're asking me questions about, certain body parts." "What! Shit they must've heard it from us." Kagome got up and went to talk to her children.

"Mommy!" Anya jumped into her mom's arms, "Mommy, Dren said that in school, he learned that tits are a woman's breasts and a pussy is her peepee, is that right?" "Ha, yes it is." "Why would daddy say that you have a tasty pee, pee then?" "Ah, daddy didn't mean to say that, and we were having adult talk, not ment for children..." "Why does Dren have a tiny dick and daddy has a big, hard, sexy cock?" "Ah...that is because, Dren is still a little boy," "Oh, will his dinky get bigger when he does something harder and faster?" "Not neccessarily, but he might, now, I don't want to hear those words coming out of your mouths again, alright?" "Okay mommy...Oh! Koji!" Anya jumped out of her mother's arms and ran up to the wolf teen.

"Well, look what the goddess dragged in." He said as Kagome hugged him, "It's good to see you Koji, tell me how is your dad?" "Just fine Kagome." "Koga, hello!" She hugged him too, which from where he sat made Inuyasha dart up the hill and whip Kagome into his arms.

"Heh, same old mutt eh?" "Shut up you scrawny wolf!" "Scrawny, you know that was then and now I'm stronger then most demons...whoa!" "Lets put that to a test, shall we..." "Inuyahsa!" "Ha, I know, I know," "Sit!" "Knew it." Kagome sighed, "Sorry," "He sure hasn't changed has he?" "Nope." Kagome sighed, "Exactly the same as he's always been." "Thats sounds rough, for you," "Sometimes, but not all the time, come down to the village, Sango has some tea prepared." "Sure." They all went down to the village, except for Inuyasha, who was still in the hole in the mud.


	6. Chapter 4

"Deep Blue, sir," "What is it?" "We are still unable to locate the child sir." "Well keep at it!" "Yes sir." Deep Blue left the bridge and went to his own quarters. "Who the fuck would have guesses that our new leader would be a human child!" He complained as he looked out at the different planets passing by the ship, heading on its way to Earth to retrieve the child.

Blue didn't like the fact that his planet's new ruler, the one who would take over for Suzu, was a human child. He hated the humans for what they'd put his people through, when they'd kicked his people off Earth, which had belonged to his people in the begining. "Stupid, worthless humans! They should all be killed!" He sneered and headed into another room.

"Deep Blue, sir," "What the hell! Why the fuck are you here! You brat!" "Forgive me sir, I wanted to get a look at Earth, sir." "Argh! I hate it when orders are not followed! Go!" "Yes sir," "Sardon, if you get in my way, you'll be sorry, got that!" "Yes, sir." The boy left and Blue went back to the bridge.

"Any luck?" "Yes sir, we have located the human child." "Perfect! Lets go and get the brat."

"Anya! Come on!" "Uh uh, today you are going to meet that girl you like!" "Anya! No! I...I'm not ready yet!" "Come on! If you don't do it now, you'll never do it!" "That I could live with!" "Yeah, yeah, i don't think so...oh! There she is...ah...invite her for a soda at Jiku's" "Ha, you are...impossible..." "Hi Anya."

"Hey!" "Who's your boyfriend?" "Boy...ugh! No way! he's my brother." "Oh, sorry, my bad...hee hee," Dren wasn't his normal calm and composed self, instead he was stuttering.

"Ah...h...hi...ni...nice to meet...you." "Ha, ha, so where are you going for summer vaca?" "Ah, we're going to spend the summer with my older sister and my aunt and uncles." "Neat, I'm staying here, gonna try to catch some extra sleep." "Thats good," Dren was about to ask the girl something when a car pulled up.

"Lets go sweetie," "Go? Go where?" "Oh, honey, we were waiting to surprise you," "Surprise me?" "Mhm, we're going to Hawiai!" "Alright! Bye Anya, see you after the holidays!" "See you." Anya and Dren watched the girl drive away.

"Ah man!" "Told you to do it sooner." "Now I'll never get a chance to actually talk to her." "Yeah you will, when she comes back after the holidays." "Ha...you know we don't even know her name." "I think it's Zoey." "Ha, cute name for a cute girl." "Yeah, one that you're too stuttery to talk to!" "Shut up!" "What? It's true." "Yeah, yeah, shut up." The two kids headed home.

"Sir, we have the human in our sights!" "Good, prepare for landing, but make sure there are no other humans around! If we are spotted, we'll be in shit!" "Yes sir...hey!" "Whats the matter?" "Theres something wrong with ship!" "What!" The main hard drive looked like it had been remodeled. "ARGH! I'll get this hunk of junk up and running again!" Blue left the bridge again and went to find what was wrong with the ship.

"Stupid ship! Never had a problem before1 Why now!" "Excuse me sir?" "I thought I told you to go to a room and stay there until after the mission!" "You did sir, but, I can help with getting the ship moving again." "Oh? How?" "Allow me, sir." With a flurry of fingers typing over the keys of a mainframe keyboard, a man came in. "The ship is up and functional again sir!" "Good." "Good, work, Sardon, you may have a place in the special forces." "Thank you sir." "Now, lets go and get that human child, before anyhting else goes wrong."

The ship sailed into Earth's atmosphere without being detected by the human military and soon it was fast approaching Japan.


	7. Chapter 5

"Dren! Look at this pretty flower bed!" "Hm? It's just a bunch of flowers, big deal." Kagome and Inuyasha had decided to bring the kids to the beach for the day to let them tire themselves out for bed that night. The two adults were planning to go out for the night and they wanted the kids to be good for Sota, who was coming to watch them for his sister and his idol.

"Hey! Look!" "Hm? A cave?" "Yeah, looks cool huh?" "Yeah, it does...lets go check it out!" "No way! It may look cool, but it also looks creepy!" "Whimp!" "Shut up!" "Come on, Dren, lets go in and take a look!" "Anya! I don't think we should..." "Oh, come on! You are such a whimp!" "No! I'm just smart and catious!" "Yeah, right, whimp." I'm not a whimp!" "Prove it! Come with me and take a look around the cave." "Anya..." "If you're not a whimp, then you wont mind, coming in for just a short look." "Ha! Fine! I'll go in and take a quick look, but just a quick look!" "Alright! Lets go."

"Inuyasha," "Hm?" "Have you seen the children lately?" "Yeah, they went into that cave over there," "Oh, okay, thats an interesting cave, you know," "You've been in it?" "Mhm, when I was in Elementary school, people went missing in there, but then they reappeared, I have no clue as to why they disappeared, they just did." "Does it still happen?" "No, it hasn't since the day it happened when I was younger." "Hm,. so theres nothing to worry about then right?" "Nope, nothing to worry about, that cave is as safe as ever...oh!" Kagome caught a frizbee that came flying towards the two.

"Thank you for catching my run away frizbee, ma'am." "No problem, have a good time and be safe." The children hurried back to their parents who were waiting for them and looking at the cave. Kagome smiled and waved.

"You know them?" "Mhm, we went to that elementary school together." "Ah, cool." "Yeah those two had a crush on each other for the longest on times, it's good to see that they made good on their crush." "Uh huh, I'm glad we did too," "Hm, so am I."

"Blue sir," "What is it?" "We have the child in sight, within a cave not far from the water." "Good, stay in stealth mode and approach cautiously, we do not want to scare this child into running and telling the other humans, if that were to happen there would be a full scale war on our hands, and the Empress would be very displeased." "Right." The ship made it's way towards the cave, where Anya and Dren were exploring the insides.

"Wow! Take a look at that!" Anya pointed to a shrine that had been built in the cave. "Isn't that cool!" "Ah...yeah." "What if thats a memorial shrine! To remember lost souls of explorers that got lost in here and never saw the light of day again..." "Lets go back Anya," "Or even better, what if this is the final resting place for any wounded, weary or just lost explorers! This could be where they all died!" "Lets get out of here!" "Oh, Dren, you are such a whimp!" "I am not! I just respect graveyards, thats all." "Whimp." "Hey! I am not a whimp!" "You sound like one to me, and in your human form you look like one." "Anya..." She pretended not to hear her brother, as she made her way further into the cave.

"Look! There's another bit of cave here!" "Anya, you said just a quick look!" "Come on! Stop being such a whimp!" Anya went in behind the shrine where there was another opening. She ventured in. "I'll wait here for you." "Oh, alright, you whimp." Anya disappeared behind the shrine.

"Anya, you are so brave...I hope I can be brave like you one day." Dren sighed as he sat on the steps of the shrine and leaned his chin in his hand, while he waited for Anya to come back out. Not noticing that something was in there with him.

"Is that the human child?" "It's human isn't he?" "Yes, it is, but..." "Then lets get this thing over with and get home to the Empress, before there isn't an empress to get back to." "Yes sir."

The ship landed and Blue got out.

"Ha, Anya, when are you coming...AHHH! Who the heck are you!" "Relax child, this isn't going to hurt a bit." "What wont hurt...wait! What is that! Stay away from me! No...no...NOOOOO!!" His voice rang out through the cave and reached his parents on the beach.

"What the hell!" "That was dren's voice! He and Anya must be in trouble!" The two worried parents hurried into the cave.

"Let go of my brother!" "Shut up girl! You're brother now belongs to the Cyniclons." "No! Brother! Wake up! Please wake up!" "He cannot hear you, fore his memories are being erased, and nothing can get through to him when thats happening." Anya latched onto the thing that was taking her brother. "Let go of him! I wont let you have him!" suddenly a boy around Dren's age appeared, "Deep Blue, sir," "What is it Sardon?" "There is an ugent message from the elder, stating that the chosen leader is in fact a human child, but is also a human girl child." "A human girl child! Not a boy?" "No sir...oh! You do know there is a strange girl latched onto your foot right?" "No, I can just feel her pircing teeth in my leg, of course I know that! For a genius, you sure act dumb at times...now, get off!" He kicked Anya off his foot and watched as she glared at him. "You'll regret this Deep Blue, I swear! You shall regret this!" Anya shouted as her parents arrived at her side.

"Anya, where is Dren?" Anya pointed up at the ship as it left the cave. "Anya, there is nothing..." "Dren...he...he was taken by the Cyniclons!" "Cyniclons?" "Mhm! He was taken by Deep Blue." Kagome hugged her daughter, "Anya, if you really don't know where he is, you can just say so, I'm sure he'll come home soon." Anya sighed. She knew that her brother would never come home, fore his memories had been erased and he wouldn't know who she and her family are. That didn't stop her from keeping a glimmer of hope in her heart, that maybe, some day her brother woujld return and may possibly know who she and their family was. It was a small glimmer of hope, but it was hope just the same.


	8. Chapter 6

"Blue! Blue!" "Yes Suzu?" "You have made me disapointed my friend," "What! Why!" "You may have brought our people a human child, however, this child is a boy, and he is not fully human, niether was the girl, though the elders chose her." "That little rabid girl child!" " Yes that child! She was who you were supposed to bring back!" "There is nothing more that I can do, I have already erased his memories of his entire life!" "Argh! Damnit! Alright, we'll just have to keep him here, and teach him the way of our people, what is his name?" "The girl called him Dren." "Then Dren he shall remain." "Ah...Suzu, who will..." "You shall care and teach the boy all that he must know." "Yes of course." Suzu turned her head, then spoke again. "Do not disappoint me again Blue, or you will regret it! You and I maybe friends, but I will not have disappointment! I want to meet the boy in three days! Tell him that he is a Cyniclon, who has lost his parents and you are caring for him now, and tell him that he is a genius." "What if..." "He will become the one that she was supposed to become, the one to save and protect our people, now go!" She orded and Blue left the palace.

"Damnit!" Blue slammed his fist into a wall. "I failed her! I failed her!" He turned to the boy next to him, and sighed, "Hey, your name is Dren right kid?" "Hm?" "You're name is Dren, have you lost you family?" "I don't think I even have a family, sir." "Hm, you'll come with me then, the Empress has ordered me to take care of you, so come." The boy followed after Blue, without question. "Ha, this is going to be a long, three days."

"Hello, there young man." Dren bowed, "You're magesty." "Very good, now, Deep Blue, you may go, so that I can get to know the boy on my own." "Of course."

"So, tell me, do you like it? Living with Deep Blue?" "Its not that bad." "You are a young one, how old are you?" "I do not know, your magesty," "Well, you look to be about the age of 9, so are you alright with being 9?" "Yes, your magesty." "Good, and still you are the youngest we've had so far." "Beg pardon?" "Oh, nothing, just talking to myself."

"Are you going to become part of the military when you're old enough?" "Yes, I plan on it." "Well, then good luck and you are a fine boy and will make a fine young man." "Thank you your magesty." "Deep Blue, you may enter again." He came back into the room.

"Thank you for letting me get to know you Dren, I hope things work ot well for you." Dren bowed and left. "For a human, he sure has the manners of a charmer." "Indeed he does." "You're magesty, an asteriod shower had began," "How lovely, Blue go and find the boy, I would like him to see sucha wonderful sight as well."

"Boy?" "Yes sir?" The empress would like to see you again, come along." "Why this time sir? Ow..." "Never ask why the empress wants to see you again! just hurry up." Dren followed after him.

"Ah, there you are...oh!" Suzu touched the spot where he'd been smacked by Blue. "Wherever did you get this horrible bruise?" "I slipped on my way here, sorry," "Aww, that is alright, come, sit here right beside me and watch the show." "Show?" Dren sat beside the empress, then saw what she meant by show. "Wow!" "Beautiful aren't they?" "Yeah...I wish Anya were here to see this, she'd love it!" "Anya? Whoever is Anya?" Suzu turned to Deep Blue, who was as shocked as she was. Suzu left Dren and went to speak with Blue.

"Who is Anya?" "Anya...that is the name of the boy's sister, the girl that tried to stop me from taking him!" "How, how can he know her still! You said that you erased his memories!" "I did...I'll think of something." "You'd better." They went back into the room.

"Is Anya someone special?" "I think so, so is Zoey, I really wish I could show this to Zoey, even more then showing it to Anya." "Zoey?" "A girl, that I will never be able to forget, not even if my memories were wipped clean tomorrow, I wouldn't be able to forget her, shes so nice, sweet, and so very lovely...ha...the girl of my dreams." "Who is Anya to you?" "Anya? She's like a sister to me, I think, that part is kind of undefined, but I know that she is someone special though and I know for sure that Zoey will always tay in my mind and my heart." "Hm...they sound really nice." "Mhm, and you know what the best part is?" "What?" "All my loved ones are never lost if my memory was erased, for they are all inside of my heart and there is no way to loose them then." "Smart boy, very smart." Dren grinned and continued watching the pretty show.

"Alright, now all of you have done very well on your exams, however, there are only enough places right now for three, the names of those three will be posted on this board here, take a look after class."

"So, how do you think you did Sardon?" "I will not be able to determine that until I see my scores, you?" "I think I did, well," "Ha, you two are so uptight," "Hm?" "Relax and just go with the flow." How can you be so calm? You hardly did any work at all!" "True, but haven't you heard, I'm a genius," "More like a slaker is more like it!" "Oh shut up Brat." "Its Tarb and you know it is!" "Whatever, Brat." "GRR!" The three walked passed the board. "Hey, don't you want to see who the three are?" "Nah, its us three, I already know that, its just so obvious." "Yeah, right! Hey! He's right!" "Well, I'll be," "See, what did I tell you? Piece of cake, so was the exam, even for a slaker, eh Brat?" "Shut up, Nerd!" "I'm proud to be one, if it means that I get to be in the military, this is cool.""Boys," "Yes sir?" "You three come with me." "Of course sir."

"Now, first, congradulations for being the top three students and welcome to the military." "This is where you will spend most of your time until you're fully trained...Dren have you seen Deep Blue anywhere?" "No sir." "Hm, alright, well, lets get you three your official uniforms, though you can wear really what you'd like, unless its to fight a major battle." The guys were led into a room and handed a very intersting and cool style of uniform.

The unifroms looked like the ones they'd wear in ancient China, they were really cool." "You can pick your colors, they are all the same except for the color. Now, take them and follow me to your dorm rooms." "Cool, we get to sleep here!" "Of course we do Brat, if theres a need for us, we'll have to be able to be here, ready and waiting to head out." "GRR! It's Tarb!" "Yeah, yeah, lets get moving...midget brat...ow!" "Don't call me a midget! Or call me brat!" "Ha, ha, that got the Brat angry huh Sardon." "Honestly, you two are behaving like children!" "Ah, hello, he maybe in the military now, but Tarb is still a kid." "True he is, whats your excuse?" "I love to tick him off." "I see."

"Here they are boys, you each get your own rooms." "Hey if we get one, can we have girls here?" "Dren! Thats is hardly..." "Yes, these dorm rooms are to be like your own houses, as you can see, they are basically just apartments." "Cool! Also double cool about the girls."

Suddenly a man entered rather quickly. "Whatever is the cause for you running so fast, good man?" "Ha..ha...one of our soldiers went down to Earth and caused alot of trouble!" "What! Argh, boys, go to your current homes and have the men move you in, I have to look into this...hm?" "Sir, may I come along?" "Dren, this..." "It would be in their best interest to get a look at what can go wrong when one is reckless, alright, lets go boy, leave moving in for later."

"Sir!" "Who is it! Who had done such a foolish thing and what did he do!" An image came onto a picture screen, an image of a burning house and a creature. "What the hell is that thing! Are you sure one of our people created that!" "Yes sir...he did and killed the family inside the house." "ARGH! Whoever did this had ruined us!" "How so sir?" "Look, right there, not far from the house, but far enough to not be killed, there are two boys there! One who is looking right at the creature!" "Oh, no! The humans know that there is other life in space then!" "Those two humans do...look at the blond boy, his glare is fixated on the creature, but what is it..." "Sir, that is a chimera..." "A kai what?" "A chimera sir, they are animals souls that have been infused with a small deviced called an infusor, and I regret to saying this, but I created the infusor," "You created such a creature!" "I did, I meant to show it to the coucil to see if it would be allowed to be used as a weapon, if needed." "Then...did you..." "No, sir, I did not created that one, that one is very different," "Who would have created it!" "I do not know sir." "Ha...you boys have to be trained and immeidiately! There could soon be a war between us and the humans." The boys left the control room. Dren had an angry glare on his face as he wlaked away from the other two. He knew who had created the chimera, the only other one who knew about them, Deep Blue.

He looked up at the night sky and sighed as he saw the moon being eclipsed by the sun. "Ha...huh! Whoa! What the!" "Dren, you seemed...what in the...who are you?" "Ah...Sardon, its me Dren," "What!" Sardon, was shocked out of his wits, instead of the very human looking boy, there stood a boy with green hair, tied in two small pigtails, golden eyes, that shone like the sun's rays, and long Cyniclon-like ears. Sardon was absolutly amazed. "You...you look like a normal Cyniclon now!" "I do? Cool! Hey! I like this look alot better then that boring human look!" "Yeah, at least you'll fit in better here." "Oh yeah."

The boys started their training and were soon ready to begin their first mission, that was, until their planet was struck by a violent storm. The storm forced the Cyniclons underground.

Dren recieved a message from Deep Blue, telling him that there was a need for him and the others to restore him to his former glory. They set out with the knowledge that they had to take over all of Earth in order to save their people, and restore Deep Blue to his former glory. They knew it wouldn't be too easy, but they were not prepared for what was to come, or who they were going to meet.


End file.
